User talk:I am the best robot
If you need anything, leave a message. Old messages How to? So when I conduct my sweep, how should I report this? Do I need to leave a message with you regarding all the pages which need a check-up? Or somebody else? Also note that I'm a hard working individual and I won't have it all done by tomorrow's end. I'll try to schedule throughout the week. Probably starting with all the Legendary/Pearlescent weapons -> Seraph weapons/Unique weapons -> Legendary/Seraph gear -> Unique gear/etc. I... I am the King!Talk 15:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :Tagged a couple of high contenders. (Legendary's) I... I am the King!Talk 17:51, December 3, 2013 (UTC) LOOT SPLOTION No there is not, I have ran that mission 4 times now, twice as Krieg (first in normal and second in TVM) and twice as Axiom (same as Krieg) and there has been NO,I repeat NO "LOOT SPLOTION" only that which Piston drops !!!!!!!!!! Deirwolf (talk) 08:01, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Loot the World Don't have a smartphone, can't help unfortunately. Sorry :c. Merry Christmas Bot! InfinitysCross (talk) 21:49, December 25, 2013 (UTC) While I have a Droid, and the app installed, I am not sure how you want to do this. There are infinitely many codes to scan, since every bar code is its own scan. So...how would that be added to any list? It seems superfluous... 05:17, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Add-On Content Will go through prices on XBL and update accordingly. InfinitysCross (talk) 00:05, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I have the skin, no she doesn't have tattoos. Motorfirebox (talk) 10:47, January 27, 2014 (UTC)motorfirebox Krieg grenade jump I wrote in the Pete's page that krieg "can't" grenade jump so he has to use chimney jump (or climb) to the ledge. I don't have UVHM2 so not sure how it works. Re: customization tables The table on Terramorphous the Invincible looked quite sloppy, which is why I removed it. None of the images within follow a standard, consistent format and all vary in size. Also, its actually very easy to re-add parts of an article that have been removed without doing a revert. To do this: #Check the history to find the last version that had the part you want, and click on it. #Click edit to view the source. Dont edit/save anything. #Copy the section that you wish to re-add. #Go back to the most current version of the page and paste it back. In addition, I rarely edit in source mode, so any extraneous code goes unnoticed. Thanks! Jimeee (talk) 19:14, February 13, 2014 (UTC) working together!... somehow..... hey it's not a big deal but I guess you were trying to do the peacemaker thing with me and War and that worked pretty well and I guess he reverted my work on Best Minion Ever. I am happy to listen to him but he reverted the entire edit without any specific reason and I almost feel like I'm being harassed. lol maybe that's an exaggeration but I don't know we'll see hopefully things work out. Thanks though I dunno I just thought maybe you could help keep things moving. Maximumpeaches (talk) 10:35, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Page format guide Hello there! Thank you for the welcome! I figured that since I'm playing BL2 almost everyday that. Why not start contributing to the wikia? And that is what I'm going to do now. Is there a guide of how to set up and/or edit the different pages here on the site? Some main guidelines and design that I should stick to? I've been to the wikias main guide. Grettings Zerot Zallander (talk) 18:05, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I have bugged Warblade for that very thing. It's time to bring it up again, although he is busy... maybe he can do it soon. 18:12, February 22, 2014 (UTC) So far I've just about "copied" other pages and made stuff look like the others as far as possible. I've noticed that one should link just about everything. Unless there's written pistol 3 times a row. Greetings Zerot Zallander (talk) 09:17, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I in fact got a suggestion or two I'm considering asking him if it fits or not. If there's anything else you think I need to know. Then please let me know :) - Greetings Zerot Zallander (talk) 12:21, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Wiki teams I accept the challenge. I'm yet still "limited" as my max is a 72 op 1 siren. But note that the amount of my free time is about 5'ish hours. - Greetings Zerot Zallander (talk) 19:05, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Let's say that I do the citation that is needed from The Bee. Is there any mode that you would prefer that I were playing on? (Citation is killing Hunter Hellquist 1000 times) Or is it just start shooting and relog at any mode? Because then I'll commence at once on the uvhm or op1. - Greetings Zerot Zallander (talk) 15:42, February 26, 2014 (UTC) So you're telling me that the 1k kills in fact isn't all that much needed? Anywho. I'm going to check if there's a guide for getting the progress to op8 made easier and do that then. - Greetings Zerot Zallander (talk) 19:54, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm using a pc. Window 7 Home premium. Btw. If you have a char in op8 do you then suggest that I optimize my fav weapons after each op lvl or can I skip an op lvl and then farm the favs at op2? - Greetings Zerot Zallander (talk) 11:11, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Team Play I would be interrested in an OP1 sandhawk and maybe a magicmisile OR a slag-o in the same lvl if you're having any. Got to op2 today woo. My steam is zerotzallander - Greetings Zerot Zallander (talk) 22:44, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I have a . and So yeah. I've spent much time on Bl2. - Greetings Zerot Zallander (talk) 14:30, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Gun Component Charts Would you mind having a look at that pages last talk edit? Gun Component Charts Lately I've been noticing some of the diferent weapon parts and thought it would be nice if it were on the wikias page too. Links to the images. | Pistol | Shotgun | SMG | Assault Rifle | Sniper | Launcher | - Greetings Zerot Zallander (talk) 18:13, March 24, 2014 (UTC) ---- I were thinking of just adding/replacing the pictures with the linked ones above. - Zerot Zallander (talk) 15:57, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- What do you mean by squaring up the pictures? Since I do not know whom is the creator of the images I can't tell who gets the credit. If it's not too much of a bother; then you're welcome to do a test page :) - Greetings Zerot Zallander (talk) 15:05, March 26, 2014 (UTC)